


Disjointed Becomes Whole.

by Ivy_Weinhardt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drug Use, Highly GrimmIchi centric., M/M, Make up sex, Original Child Characters, college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Weinhardt/pseuds/Ivy_Weinhardt
Summary: Ichigo tries getting over his spouse for the good his children but fails in the end.





	Disjointed Becomes Whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the absence. I'm only just learning how to manage my time in college. Anyway story art for this will be coming up soon , hope y'all will like it ! 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think because I'm not really sure I like this new story. It was kinda just to get me out of the dumps.  
> As usual, I don't own Bleach or its characters. Un-Betaed sorry for any errors and there is explict use of marijuana in this story. 
> 
> Story takes place in the year 2025  
> Thanks and Enjoy!

_Longview, WA. 2025_

Ichigo sighed forlornly as he turned off the engine of his sedan. He started out the window at the house he was parked outside. The memories hit him full force. Why the hell did things have to be this way? Oh right, him.

 “Shit.”

 Hey Papa, don't curse! Piped a tiny voice behind him. Buckled up in her car seat and dressed to the nines in her favorite pink dress and leggings was his daughter, Akahina. Her curly red hair was already frizzing out from its neat little bun done up with a cute bow. She honestly was cutest little girl he'd ever seen. Ichigo was constantly so thankful for her. She looked mostly like him, the only indicator that he didn't make her on his own was her stunning azure eyes. Those eyes came from a cursed source that haunted him every day.

 The thoughts and feelings would never leave him. Even just the color was a damn trigger. Blue, that reminded him… Ichigo shifted his eyes to a pair baby blue haired heads in joined car seats right next to Sascha. The two boys were fast asleep. Stefan and Sascha were Identical twins, named after their paternal grandfather and great grandfather. Ichigo’s daughter was named by Ichigo himself, wanting at least one kid to have a Japanese name. The twins were so cute and chubby, even though have they looked entirely like Grimmjow right down to the same blue eyes as Akahina, and it was hard not to think of the man every time they looked at him. Ichigo's nerves felt rested looking at his children. They were all so beautiful and pure, a perpetual reminder that coming to this house every weekend wasn't the result of a complete mistake.

 That Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez wasn't a complete mistake.

 With a sudden burst of confidence, he said “My bad, pumpkin. “And speed dialed that wretched man.

 Ichigo's teeth gritted against one another as the smooth, deep voice answer the line.

 

“Hey babe, you got the brats? “

 

“Don't call me that. And yes, come and help me get the kids out, please. “

 

There was no way he was going into that man's house. Not this week anyway, he'd just help than to the door and that's it. The Whole place reeked of his sexy spicy scent and Ichigo didn't want any awkward boners, thank you. It's would satisfy that creep way too much.

 

Grimmjow chuckled on the other line, the sound made Ichigo's hair raise at on his arms. This fucker still gave him goosebumps, he couldn't believe it. He took a moment to get himself together.

 

“I'll be right out.” The man replied before the line went dead.

 

Ichigo let out the breath that was stuck in his throat during the whole call and turned back to look at his daughter who was diligently fixing the outfit on her teddy bear.

 

“You ready to spend the weekend with Daddy?”

 

“Yeah!” The little girl beamed, “Daddy's gonna take us to the park again tomorrow! And we're gonna watch Sailor Moon tonight too!”

 

“That's great, Pumpkin! But he's not allowed to give you guys pizza for dinner tonight. “

 

“Aww.” Akahina pouted and was about to argue, she got that stubborn, argumentative trait from Ichigo himself. She never tried arguing with Grimmjow because as Ichigo’s father, used to say; “Ghosts know who to scare.”

Grimmjow was honestly the maintenance of structure within their family. Disagreeing with him was just a waste of time and even the kids, as young as they knew it by now too. Grimmjow just also had the voice and natural characteristics of a leader about him. Ichigo used to often joke around and called him the “King of the castle” to tease him but Grimmjow was an egoistic manic asshole and therefore embraced the title fully. Ichigo knew it was Grimmjow’s “profession” that conditioned him to be so no-nonsense. He had people around him constantly following his orders. He wasn’t going to argue, he just wasn’t having it.  If someone had a problem, Grimmjow would just repeat his order and expect it to be followed and if it was not followed then there would hell to pay.

 

Ichigo had just shaken the twin boys awake and unbuckled all three kids by the time Grimmjow was out the front door. Ichigo's heart rate sped up at the sight of man. Of course, he had to be shirtless in nothing but jersey shorts. Of course. He was so annoyed at self for having a physical response, but his body yearned for the man, Grimmjow was a fantastic lover and he had ruined Ichigo for every other man. Ichigo’s heart and soul still remembered every touch, kiss, hot breath against his skin- remembered it all.

 

The children screamed “Daddy!” in unison as the well-built, gorgeous human who was their other father opened the door and allowing the children to spill out of the car and attack him with powerful hugs.

 

Ichigo retrieved their bags in silence and came to stand next to the man.  

 

“Hey, why don't you kids go inside to watch TV? I'll be right there with you okay?  “Grimmjow offered to the three pairs of arms wrapped around his strong legs. They obeyed, and all ran inside to watch TV after saying their farewells to Ichigo.

 

“Yo, wassup?” Grimmjow said with a sharp-toothed grin.

 

Oh, that same ‘Yo, wassup’ was the first thing Grimmjow had ever said to him when they’d first met in community college, Ichigo had no clue why he was remembering that now but…

_****************************************************************************_

_Seattle, 2016_

**…Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sippin'** ****  
Yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missin'  
Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupee  
I get what you get in ten years in two days  
**Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J** ****  
If you get what I get, what would you say?  
**She wax it all off: Mr. Miyagi** **  
** **And them suicide doors, hari-kari…**

_The music pounded through the halls of the large house, vibrations caused Ichigo’s heartbeat to pound to the beat. He’d been drinking and was buzzed at this point, and god, did he need to piss. He’d wander away from his friends in search of a bathroom.  They’d dragged him here in hopes of getting him to loosen up._

_Now he had to force himself through the crowded halls of undulating bodies grinding on to each other in tune to the unfamiliar American music. He soon found himself upstairs where the music was more muffled. The hallways were like a fucking maze and he found himself thinking that he might have to either hold it or ask someone._

_A door was abruptly thrown open in front of Ichigo, making him jump backward in fright. A tall lanky, black-haired man come disgruntled with an upset looking girl in tow, they both looked annoyed._

_“Don’t worry, doll. I know somewhere else. “_

_“Good, your friend’s an asshole.”_

_They didn’t seem to see Ichigo or they simply chose to ignore him._

_Someone else came to the door, seemingly about to lock it, but they halted the action , and out poked a bright baby blue colored head staring in Ichigo’s direction. The man had the bluest eyes Ichigo had ever seen in his life, they were framed by dark lashes and utterly piercing blue eyes._

_They both stared at each other until one finally spoke._

_“Yo, wassup?”_

_“Uh I’m sorry, I was just looking for a bathroom.”_

_The man smirked and opened the door wider._

_“I have my own here. It’s closer than the other side of the floor. “_

_“Ok, thanks.” Ichigo decided and entered the man’s room. He missed the man’s appreciative leer which scanned him from top to bottom._

_The moment Ichigo stepped pass the threshold into the dimly lit room, he was assaulted by a very strange smell. It was grassy, pungent, herbal, incredibly strong. It was mixed with the scent of expensive cologne. Weird. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another door opening, revealing a bathroom._

_“There you go. Sorry about scaring you in the hallway. My buddy was trying to fuck in my room.”_

_“Thank you and it’s not a problem,” Ichigo said entering the scarce bathroom and locking the door._

_When he reemerged later, the room’s assumed owner sat around a small table by the large window. The moonlight streamed in and made the man’s hair glow an even stronger electric blue. The guy had killer looks, Ichigo had noticed in the hallway but now it was more apparent._

_“You wanna chill? I was just gonna roll a blunt and play COD.” The man asked while opening a little wooden box, the lid blocked the view of the contents._

_“What’s blunt?”_

_The man froze and looked up at him with an analytic frown before laughing. It was a nice laugh for such a deep voice._

_“That’s a cute joke. Cute accent too, Where you from?”_

_“I’m from Japan, it’s my first semester, and it wasn’t a joke. I don’t know what a blunt is,” Ichigo said. Now the man just closed the box and pushed it to the side._

_“Huh? Get the fuck outta here. What’s your name?” He replied incredulously._

_“Ichigo.”_

_“Ichigo? I’m saying it right? I’m Grimm. Do you know what weed is?”_

_“Weed?”_

_“Marijuana, weed, bud, chronic, broccoli, devil’s lettuce?  Uuhhhh, Cannabis sativa?”_

_“Aahh Marijuana? Oh yeah, I’ve heard of it in class. But… It’s not ok to do is it?”  Ichigo said eying the box suspiciously._

_“Oh, babe… Ok I’ll show you, you don’t gotta try it but I’m still rolling a blunt to play call of duty though, have a seat you can watch and learn. No sweat, it’s legal.”_

 

_Something about this man – Grimm was alluring and sexy… and genuine. As much as being called babe embarrassed the hell out of him, Ichigo sat down across from him and listened to him talk about marijuana. Ichigo had a lot of questions, and Grimm seemed to enjoy answering them, cracking jokes and flirting the whole way._

_***********************************************************_

Oh shit, Grimmjow had asked him something.

 

“Nothing, you're good?” Ichigo asked, not that he cares. He took a guarded stance with his arms crossed, ready for the inevitable sweet talking.

 

“Livin’ the dream. Your hair looks good up like that.”

 

“Huh? Yeah thanks.” Ichigo had forgotten about the half up/ half down ponytail he had put his wavy red hair up in. He was having a good hair day today; his thick orange hair fell loose and bouncy down his back. Of course, that's what Grimmjow would notice since that was always his favorite of Ichigo's features. Ichigo's favorite feature of Grimmjow's was always his eyes. Now they were staring at him intensely, and he knew it meant something, whenever Grimmjow looked at him like that it always meant something. He was too afraid of being hurt again to ask what it meant.

 

“Umm,” Ichigo cleared his throat and pushed the kids’ bags towards the taller man.  “Here. I should say bye to them and go.” He said quieter and weaker than he meant to. Grimmjow took the bags but protested Ichigo let leaving.

 

“Wait! Ichigo. Just... wait a minute. Listen, I - Stay a little while?” Grimmjow pleaded with an almost pained expression. His eyes glistened, cool and blue and beautiful. That's when Ichigo really noticed him. The man looked rougher than usual, he had dark circles as if he was losing sleep and was sporting a scraggly (yet sexy) five o’ clock shadow.

 

“Please?” Grimmjow urged again.

 

It was so quiet and broken that Ichigo had to crack. His heart was still weak against this man. Grimmjow was his soulmate, his true love, his guardian, everything.

 

“Ok, sure.”

 

Grimmjow seemed to have breathed the first time since he'd asked.

 

“Great, Come on in. Are you hungry? C’mon, you’re always hungry.” The older man had a habit of quickly erasing his vulnerability by just teasing him alone.

 

Ichigo ended up staying way longer than he intended, but it felt amazing to be like a whole family again for the first time in months. Grimmjow played and wrestled with the kids while Ichigo made dinner after braiding Akahina 's hair for bedtime.

They all say down to eat, and the two dads listened to the kid's about kindergarten and daycare then told the kids stories and jokes in return. Grimmjow and Ichigo smiling and laughing again for the first time in a long while and Grimmjow being teased by Ichigo again in return.

 

Soon it was time the kids to go to bed, Ichigo put the twins in bed first. Stephan was fast asleep, and Sascha was quickly getting there. He peered up sleepily through blue eyes.

 

“Papa? “

“Yes, Sweetie? “Ichigo answered smoothing his hair back.

 

“Miss Daddy.” Sascha murmured before dozing off leaving Ichigo to stare down at him in sorrow.

 

“I miss him too, Sascha. I miss him so much.” Ichigo whispered before kissing his son’s cheek and rising silently to leave. He stood in the hallway, staring at flooring beneath him. He and Grimmjow picked out this flooring, he remembered because Grimmjow kept trying to make out with him between the lonely aisles of the home renovation store.

 

Shit, he really wanted to come home. Did Grimmjow miss him back? Did Grimmjow still love him back?

 

Before he got too much in his own head he decided to go down the hallway to Akahina's room to tuck her in. When he goes to her door he found that Grimmjow already beat her to it and was just turning off her lamp. He rose and turned to leave then saw Ichigo.

 

“Hey, twins asleep? “

 

“Yeah, I think I took for granted how easy it is for them to fall asleep after you've tried them out playing with them. “

 

“Yeah, well it's easier with you here anyway. It's easier with both of us.”

 

Ichigo didn't miss the implication in that statement and it was kind of making him feel guilty. Although what other choice did he have but to take the kids and move into his father's place? Despite being a good father, Grimmjow had questionable affiliations that nearly threaten their family and almost got Grimmjow locked up for life or almost killed. That last one was something he could handle, he'd break it off entirely before he saw Grimmjow fight for his life in a hospital again, and that's what he did.

 

“I should go. “Ichigo said.

 

“Hey, wait it's only 9:30 on a Friday night, you're not busy tomorrow just stay the night. “

 

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo said sternly.

 

“Come on, we can go down to the basement and play Mortal Kombat.” The man grinned. “I'll be good, promise. “

 

“... Fine, one game then I leave. Got it? “

 

“Got it!” Grimmjow affirmed, looking like Ichigo just hung his moon.

 

He led the way down the stairs and Down to the basement with Ichigo following behind him closely, as he neared the end of the staircase, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's arms circle his waist and guide him down the last 3 steps. He shot the other man a shocked look and Grimmjow quickly retracted his arm.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Force of habit.”

 

“Whatever.” Ichigo rolled his eyes. He was playing it up when he really wanted to embrace the big idiot and suck on his long, freaky tongue that always knew how to drive Ichigo wild. Having Grimmjow's arm around him reminded him of how they got together years ago.

 

 *****************************************************************

_Ichigo and Grimmjow quickly became friends, they were however constantly bickering and insulting each other in public and in between classes, which made a lot of students think that they were mortal enemies for a time. It was fun but there was a huge problem. Ichigo had grown painfully attracted to his friend, and Grimmjow was obviously straight. They met regularly in Grimmjow’s room in the giant party house known as Hollow House where they’d first met. Each time Ichigo stopped by, Grimmjow was either about to “smoke a bowl” or “blunt” or “roach”, sometimes he already had smoked. That was problematic as well- not because of the weed, but because Grimmjow would get even more flirtatious. He’d say how cute Ichigo was, how much he liked his eyes and hair etc. It would turn Ichigo on so much and He’d sometimes have to leave early to hide his erection. It especially didn’t help that Grimm would call him “boo”, “babe”, or “Ichi-bear”. All of that continued until one night, Grimm noticed the tent in Ichigo’s pants and grinned._

_“Nice bulge you got there,” Grimmjow said next to him. They were both sitting on the couch watching some weird movie._

_“S-sorry! I’ll leave!” Ichigo gasped, he quickly covered it with his hands and moved to get up._

_“Nah, you’re good. I don’t mind. You wanna take care of it? I gotta clean the pipes too actually.” Grimm didn’t even wait for him to answer before he whipped out his cell phone and began to cast a random porn video to the television. It was straight porn with a young busty blonde and some fit big dicked guy._

_Ichigo was frozen. Was that ok? He broke from his trance when he heard Grimmjow’s zipper being pulled down. Ichigo looks down and saw the biggest cock he’d ever seen in person pulled out of Grimmjow’s pants. Ichigo’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw Grimmjow shed his wife beater and began stroking his dick, his tight abdominal muscles tensing with each stroke._

_“What are you waiting for?” Grimmjow urged, his eyes shifted down to Ichigo’s lap._

_This quickly took a turn for the strange because the couch was tiny, their thighs and shoulders were touching but something told Ichigo that if he didn’t do this now, he’d regret it for the rest of his life- when else would he have the chance to jerk off with his crush’s cock right next to him? He followed Grimm’s suit, fishing out his now painfully hard dick and beginning to stroke it slowly._

_He felt like he was in heaven, Grimmjow seemed to be watching the video, so he watched Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye._

_“Take your shirt off or you’ll get cum on it, boo.” He heard Grimmjow’s deep voice ordered with a husky vibrato to it._

_Ichigo obeyed and quickly stripped his T-shirt off._

_“Ahh shit,” Grimmjow whispered. He turned his head to look at Ichigo who had to shift his gaze quickly to look at the TV, on screen, the blonde was her back with her legs opened wide, her asshole was stretched enticingly around the male actor’s dick. Did Grimmjow like fucking his girls anally too?_

_“Hey, wanna cum really hard?”_

_Ichigo looked at him in surprise but nodded all the same because who doesn’t want to cum hard?_

_“Just keep going…” Grimmjow had lowered his voice and Ichigo almost yelped when the other man reached over to Ichigo’s lap and lifted his balls with one hand, then applied pressure onto Ichigo’s taint with his fingers. Ichigo slowed his moments out of surprise but Grimmjow insisted not to stop._

_“Keep going, babe. Do it faster, cum for me.”_

_Once again, Ichigo obeyed. The pressure Grimmjow applied was blissful and added intensity to Ichigo’s oncoming orgasm. Soon he was coming hard just as Grimmjow had promised. He moaned loudly, his hips bucking upwards and his breath coming in sharp pants. Grimmjow’s had shifted to fondle his balls which seemed to prolong the aftershock._

_“Oh. Fuuck.” Grimmjow gasped beside him as he came unto his abs and chest. He heaved a few times before he sighed in content then wiped himself clean with his black wife-beater. He looked over at Ichigo and passed him the stained wife-beater turned the TV off._

_“Good little trick huh?” Grimmjow asked with a smug grin._

_“Yeah, it was.” Ichigo was blushing, he was permanently flushed around Grimmjow anyway but this time he must have been cherry red. He felt so fucking shy now, Grimmjow just touched him, what was he supposed to say?_

_Grimmjow was already relighting a blunt and French inhaling it._

_“You made me cum too. “_

_“Oh, you’re welc- wait, what?”_

_“I came pretty much from hearing your sounds. You were really sexy.”_

_“S-sexy?” Ichigo frowned in disbelief. “No, no. You’re straight.”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Nope?!”_

_“Well… I thought you’d notice since I was always coming onto you, and I did just grab your balls, but I just haven’t come out yet.” Grimmjow leaned over the redhead until Ichigo was pressed into the cushion. His face was only an inch away from Ichigo’s. Ichigo refused to say or do anything because Grimm was staring at his lips which could mean one thing and there was no way he could allow that to not happen._

_The moment he felt soft lips press against his own, was the moment he knew this blue-eyed man was more than just a crush. Later that night after a hot and passionate make-out session, Grimmjow led him out to the door of the house with his arm wrapped around Ichigo’s waist. It was such a simple gesture, but it made Ichigo feel so coveted and safe. Ichigo was about to say goodbye when Grimmjow suddenly, grabbed his chin and went in for a sweet slow kiss._

_“Someone might see us,” Ichigo whispered after they parted._

_“I don’t care.”_

_*****************************************************_

Shit, he should've declined to stay and gone home but at this point, Ichigo didn't care. He really missed Grimmjow's attention, just being around him was satiating in a way. He missed Grimmjow talking to him, asking him questions, cutting him off to say something stupid. He missed the dumbass’ loud obnoxious laugh, the way he'd look at Ichigo as if the redhead was the only thing existing in his world. Ichigo missed whenever Grimmjow would get quiet and thoughtful, letting Ichigo get the chance to admire the idiot's physique and handsome face in peace. Everything, He missed it all. If Grimmjow could stop being selfish and give it all back to them then he'd accept instantly but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

 

The basement still looked the same as it did the day Ichigo and the kids left. The little chalk scoreboard on the wall next to the pool table still, said: “Grimm- 7” and “Ichigo -9” in Grimmjow's surprising nice handwriting. Grimmjow's mother was a renowned calligrapher. On that note, Ichigo missed his in-laws as well, the kids saw them recently, but he'd kept his distance long enough, he needed to contact them soon. They were probably heartbroken about the split.

 

The pull-out couch was permanently set in bed mode was still neatly spread and lined with pillows just as Ichigo had last made it. The mini fridge was almost out of beer, however. So Grimmjow had been down here, but it looks as if he never stayed long. Tentatively, Ichigo sat on the right side of the pull-out, his side. Grimmjow crouched down in front of their game’s cabinet. His ass jutted out and printed nicely through the grey shorts which were too long for Ichigo's liking. He used to grab on to those perfectly shaped cheeks as Grimmjow pounded into him and made him -

 

“You feel like Mortal Kombat? “Grimmjow asked before standing and looking at the younger man.

 

“Sure.” Ichigo was still ambivalent towards the whole situation. He shouldn't be here, he should be trying to move on and he should be out dating that guy he met last Saturday. What was his name again?

 

Grimmjow chose that moment to stretch his arms above his head before sitting down next to him, but his shorts dipped a little lower and showed the ‘V’ carved below his abdomen. Ichigo completely forgot what he was thinking about.

How was he still so attracted to this man? It was so unfair!

 

“I think I’m gonna play as Erron Black, you gonna take Mileena like usual?” Grimmjow questioned

 

“Nah, I'll do Kotal Kahn this time. “

 

“Seriously? You suck playing him, I'm gonna pummel your ass!”

 

“I wish you would,” Ichigo muttered

 

“You wish what? I didn't hear you.”

 

Oh, shit did he say that out loud? What the hell was wrong with him today?

 Luckily Grimmjow was busy choosing his battle settings and seem to not hear or care about what he said.

 

“Never mind, just get ready to lose “

 

………

 

“I can't believe you fucking won. You little try-hard.”

Grimmjow chuckled.

 

“I did not try hard! You just lost for no reason other than you suck and I'm better than you.” Ichigo teased.

 

“Whoa. Big talk from the world's oldest twink.”

 

“What the fuck does that even mean? That I'm old? You're two years older than me asshole!”, Ichigo laughed, Grimmjow was just unapologetically an idiot and it was hilarious.

 

“I'll have you know that thirty is an age of rugged sexiness and wisdom. I’m glad you accept your rightful identity as a twink though! “

 

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief before busting out in laughter.

“You are so fucking stupid!”

 

“You fell for the charm, not the grades, baby. “

 

“You sound way too proud of being dumb than you should be.”

 

“Only because it seems to turn you on.”

 

“Gosh and all this time, I thought you knew me.” Ichigo grinned.

 

Grimmjow's expression then changed, from playful to something more somber. The older man turned his whole body to face Ichigo fully.

 

“Yeah, I know you more than anyone else. I even know you still want me. We’re both still wearing our rings. “

 

Ichigo's smirk fell and he stared into Grimmjow's knowing blue eyes for long enough to know exactly what he was thinking. His eyes shifted to where his hands laid in his lap. The plain silver band on his ring finger gleamed at him, he’d never once thought of taking it off, and Grimmjow still wore the ring’s copy too. Guess he didn't hide his desires and pain very well as we thought.

 

Grimmjow's hungry gaze fell to Ichigo's lips, that's when he knew he had to get the fuck out of there. He quickly made to stand up and leave.

 

“I've gotta g-” Ichigo was pulled by his wrist back down towards the bed and landed right on top of Grimmjow who wrapped his strong biceps around him firmly. Fuck. He struggled against the hold, trying g to break free but he was going nowhere, and he knew it.

 

“Let me go.” Ichigo hissed at the man under him.

 

“No. Why the hell do you keep fighting me? You know what you want! I want you back too, Ichigo. You and my kids so just fucking hear me out and come home!”

 

Grimmjow felt the struggling die down a bit and used the opportunity to roll them over, pinning Ichigo to the mattress.

 

“No!” Ichigo yelled in frustration.

 

“Why?! We can fix this, everything can be fine again. Quit fucking squirming and calm the hell down, you're acting like I'm about to kill you!”

 

Ichigo's body went limp then and looked away and he looked off to the wall behind the other man where a framed picture of them both hung. They stood in front of a waterfall in Washington state when they'd travel a bit around the country after graduating university. Grimmjow looked less buff, his hair a bit longer. Ichigo looked the same but his hair was shorter, just shoulder length and growing out all curly and weird. Despite his complaining, Grimmjow always said he still loved it.

 

“You’re going to get killed. It's not going to be fixed, Grimmjow.” Ichigo said weakly. Tears were forming in his eyes, he inhaled sharply and as they overflowed and fell over his cheeks.

 

“Ichi, baby. I-”

 

“No, I can't. If something happens to you and kills you this time... I can't. I couldn't…”

 Grimmjow released Ichigo's arms and gathered him up in a strong embrace.

 

Memories were flowing through Ichigo's mind, all the times Grimmjow came home bleeding, bruised, hurt, and the last time that ended them. Seeing his own colleagues clamber around Grimmjow in the operating theatre to extract bullets that narrowly missed his heart. He couldn't do it, he ran out, later he had nurses and his fellow doctors, ensuring him it's fine, “He'll be ok.”

 

“Ichi, it's ok, baby. “Grimmjow said pulling him away and wiping Ichigo's away with his fingers.

“I gotta show you something.” He shifted with a hiss when pulled a leg over Ichigo's hips to get of him completely. Ichigo watches with a curious frown as Grimmjow rose to kneel on the bed and push his shorts down. There was a huge bandage right where Grimmjow's tattoo was supposed to be on his outer thigh. It was associated with his shitty little gang/boy club and Ichigo always hated it with a burning passion. Ichigo saw red because a bandage could only mean one thing.

 

“What in the fuck ?!” The redhead spat, “You can’t be fucking serious, I pour my heart out to you only to find out you've been stabbed again?! “

 

“No, shut up and quit freaking out like a girl.  I wasn't stabbed, it was removed. I'm out Ichigo. I got immunity. After you left, and the kids were gone, I woke up. You were right, I couldn't keep going anymore. I went on my own and took care of some shit they couldn't do, sorted out a deal. They carved it off me as a goodbye gift and kicked me out. “  

 

Grimmjow carefully started to peel off the bandage and it revealed some badly done stitches that Ichigo was certain would leave a very noticeable scar. It looked like it was healing healthily and luckily, it wasn't a big tattoo and Grimmjow seemed to have had enough skin in the area to close the wound.

 

“This was my farewell gift.”

 

“So, you're done? You're entirely done with them? “

“Yeah, Ichi. All done. “Grimmjow grinned and it looked so good on him.

 

“Just like that?! This better not be a prank or a fucking dream. “Ichigo’s heart was racing in exciting, he felt like screaming in joy like a teenager girl but instead stared into the other man’s eyes, begging and praying for this truly to be an end.  

 

“Well not just like that, like I said I had to do some shit first and none of it was easy. But yes, baby. It’s done “

 

Ichigo stared at him some much before letting out a well delayed gasped of relief from the countless years of worrying where Grimmjow was and what he was doing, if he was safe...if their children were going to lose him.

 

“Wh- What did you do?”

 

Grimmjow shrugged and sighed. Then he looked over Ichigo's shoulder, refusing to meet the other's face. “You know that I can’t tell you that, Ichigo.”

 

Okay, okay.

 

“Okay, you’re right. I don’t care, I’m just happy...I’m- “He cut himself short to throw himself at Grimmjow, it was the first time they had hugged in months and Ichigo. Just. Melted.   

 

The asshole's grin was back just leering down at Ichigo like damn love drunk buffoon, which he really was.

 

“What? “

 

“I can't look at you in peace? You’re adorable, I love it.  By the way, this is the part where you fall back in love with me and we have amazing makeup sex right here, right now.  “

 

“What kind of rom-com have you been watching? It doesn't just work like that! We've gotta talk about stuff first.” Ichigo frowned. Blue eyes rolled in exasperation and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's large hands grab his knees and wrench them apart.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Shut up,” Grimmjow grumbled as he settled between Ichigo's legs. “You were getting hard just hugging me you know,” he said in triumph.

 

Ichigo didn't notice until just then.

 

“Sometimes I wish you weren't so hot, you just use your looks to justify driving me crazy.”

 

“You love it,” The blue monster said, his eyes brimming with admiration. There was no questioning it, they loved each other, and they work together far better than they do being mad at each other apart.

 

“You know what? I don’t disagree. “Ichigo then gripped the other man’s blue locks and then brought him into a deep longing kiss. It was hot and desperate, their tongues entwined and stroked each other in their own special perfectly synced dance that they had perfected over the years. Grimmjow’s strong hands roamed Ichigo’s body, caressing and squeezing Ichigo's thigh muscles. The elder always did it to Ichigo on reflex, he always needed to grasp at something and Ichigo's legs were always sore from being his feet all day.

It felt amazing to be wrapped up in strong arms once more. It felt even more amazing when Grimmjow sucked and nibbled at his neck, and his large hand stroked Ichigo's hardness through the front of his jean, the action causing Ichigo to gasp and buck up into the other's hand.

 

" Were you with anyone else babe? Tell me. "  

 

Grimmjow's low volume question came to Ichigo as a surprise. He had wondered whether Grimmjow himself had been fooling around with whatever lucky person happened to find him unattached. The guy was fiercely attractive, pretty much everyone stared at him in public, and even people who didn't like Grimmjow probably still wouldn't say no to fucking him. It even caused some jealousy flare-ups with Ichigo when they'd just started dating, but Grimmjow always has proven that he was only interested in his boyfriend. As a result, Ichigo came to realize that Grimmjow wasn't even the cheating type. However, they had still been separated for 3 months and Grimmjow's sex drive was healthy…

 

He frowned and shook his head.

 

"No… were you?"

 

"Never. And I've been horny, I'm going to fuck you for a week straight. "

 

" So, hurry and do it already," Ichigo smirked.

 

At that Grimmjow stripped Ichigo of his polo shirt, then in a sudden display of strength and urgency, he flips Ichigo onto his stomach and pulled his hips up so that his ass pointed up. Ichigo was already rock hard and the tightness of his jeans administered punishing friction on his dick. He had to reach down and squeeze at his clothed cock. Luckily him and Grimmjow we're on the same page, after some shuffling of fabric behind him, he looked back to see that Grimmjow was entirely naked. He groaned at the sight, how the hell was he still so turned on after all these years?  He'd never gotten used to Grimmjow's sexiness it seemed.

 

And neither had Grimmjow gotten used him, because he immediately dragged Ichigo's jeans and boxers right off him after seeing the redhead touching himself.

 

" Fuck, you look so hot and slutty with your ass in the air for me. " Grimmjow said parting Ichigo's round cheeks, exposing Ichigo's pink twitching hole. Grimmjow wasn't big on skipping a little ass play, he had to put his mouth onto that cute hole. Ichigo whimpered as the man put light kisses onto the wrinkly entrance before licking from his balls back up to his hole.

 

"Ah, oh. God! “, Ichigo whined and pushed his butt back, pressing his hole against Grimmjow's tongue until the other relented and started impaling the opening with his tongue, fucking it until it relaxed and yielded easily against his tongue. Turned on by Ichigo's desperate moans, Grimmjow started pumping himself lazily with one while he held Ichigo open with the other.

 

The sensations were driving poor Ichigo mad, the pressure in his abdomen building steadily but he needed more, Grimmjow was talking his damn time on purpose!

 

"Grimm, please. Just fuck me now. Please " Ichigo managed to beg but it only earned him Grimmjow's large hand on his cock, pumping him in time to the thrusts and licks of Grimmjow's tongue.

 

"Arrghh, you dick! F-Fuck me now, goddamn it!"  Ichigo could've sworn he felt the asshole smile against him ass cheek too. He was getting too close, he couldn't come yet! Not now, it's too soon!

 

All Grimmjow's work suddenly stopped, making Ichigo horny, pissed and confused. He looked back at the man and found relief to see him finally bent over the armrest, undoubtedly retrieving one of the lube bottles they kept down here. He leered at as Grimmjow's full form as the man smeared a generous amount of lube onto his cock.

 

"Ready?"

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and asked, "Am I?”. Grimmjow rewarded him with a sound slap to his ass cheek, making him gasp loudly and arch his back.

 

"Be respectful, Ichi. Want me to pound that ass or not?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"What do you want me to do?"  

 

"P-pound my a-ass." Ichigo stuttered, he always got embarrassed when Grimmjow made him talk dirty, he'd been with Grimmjow for so long sure, but Ichigo was still Japanese.  Saying this stuff was still a struggle even though it made his cock leak juices and his balls tighten.

 

" Where are your manners?" Grimmjow said haughtily while rubbing the head of his thick cock against Ichigo's hole.

 

"Please!"

 

"Good boy,"

 

Ichigo yelped as he felt Grimmjow's rounded head press slowly into him. It filled him up as the man pushed deeper and deeper, stretching his hole wide around Grimmjow.

 

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo's heat engulfed him.

"Fuuuck, I missed you so much, baby. You feel so good around me. " He was restricting his movement to not hurt Ichigo but soon Ichigo got tired of that and began to push and pull on and off his cock, setting the pace himself.

 

"Oh, fuck yes. Fuck yourself on my cock, Ichi.” Grimmjow urged as he gasped out a chuckle. He grabbed Ichigo’s hips and started ramming himself into Ichigo, slow but heavy and deep. Ichigo had to grab onto the armrest on his side and brace against it. Grimmjow’s width felt so good and they were being so loud, but luckily the basement was pretty much sound proof. If they were in their bedroom, then they would have woken the kids for sure.

 

The pace suddenly increased causing Ichigo to scream with each impact, he was probably saying some filthy shit too, but he didn’t care because Grimmjow’s member was hitting his prostate on every thrust. The orgasmic pressure in his lower abdomen was begging to tighten with each passing second and the feeling gave him goosebumps all over sweat covered skin.

 

He felt Grimmjow press hap hazardous kisses to the back of his neck and lick his ear before the man’s hand was back on his hard cock which hung heavy and helpless, grazing the sheets deliciously. Now Grimmjow was stroking it in time to his thrusts. He was going to cum, the pressure stretched beyond the point of break and was catapulted throughout his whole body. He came with a shout and went almost limp if not for his body trembling in the aftershock. He looked down to see Grimmjow still holding and what seemed to be the biggest puddle of cum to have ever come out of him.

 

Grimmjow was still pumping his cock into him, slower this time as if to savor it. Ichigo pushed back into Grimmjow’s thrust, which pulled soft moans out of the man until he finally came with a loud long drawn out groan.    

 

“Holy fuck. Wow. Never came so intense in my life. You’re not human babe. “

Grimm slumped behind Ichigo, catching his breath.

“Come over to the side, I shot a lot of cum.” Ichigo muttered as he squirmed away from his puddle.

 

“Sure. Ha, there’s probably a pint in you too. “

 

“Hhhn, gross.”

 

“Oh, like it doesn’t turn you on.”  At this point, Grimmjow’s hand was already covered in Ichigo’s cum, it smoothed the way as his long fingers suddenly into his spouse’s sensitive hole.

 

“Fuck! You goddamn pervert!” Ichigo gasped, making Grimmjow laugh.

 

“I love You, Ichi-bear.”

 

“I love you too, don’t think I could stop.”  That earned him a groan from Grimmjow.

 

“Hearing you say that just made me so stiff.” 

 

“Make love to me again.”

 

“My favorite thing to do.”

 

As Grimmjow licked and nibbled at Ichigo’s neck, he got the feeling nothing in the world could ever tear him from his husband again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit : 
> 
> Ichigo is clueless about marijuana because this is a common characteristic I've noticed from people who are from Asian countries. I've noticed because I've been to Asia. It's typically HIGHLY illegal there and they receive ZERO education on the matter. I had several South Korean and Japanese friends who thought marijuana and opium were the same drug so...Yeah. that's why.


End file.
